


Ianto Jones On The Uses Of Coffee

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coffee, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Ianto's Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto controls Torchwood Three through the judicious application of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto Jones On The Uses Of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Torchwood, Ianto Jones, he knows the smell of his coffee will bring them running,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Tiny for Fragments.

It hadn’t taken Ianto Jones very long at all to get the whole Torchwood Three team addicted to his coffee. They’d been used to whipping themselves up a quick mug of instant, or going to a nearby coffee shop to get their regular caffeine fix, but once they sampled Ianto’s carefully blended brews they were converted, declaring that nothing else even came close.

It was quite flattering really. Ianto had long been aware that he had a natural talent for coffee making. He’d learned a lot from working evenings as a barista in order to make ends meet when he’d first moved to London, becoming so skilled that he’d ended up teaching new techniques and blends to the man who’d given him his initial training. He’d kept experimenting by himself after he’d moved on to other jobs, perfecting his art. Coffee was a bit of a passion with him.

So it was only natural that he’d been expected to keep his new colleagues caffeinated, especially since he’d already given his new boss a free sample, and he’d been happy to oblige. Having access to a really splendid coffee machine had helped; he couldn’t imagine why the team had been making do with instant when the machine was right there for them to use, until Jack had explained that none of them, not even Suzie or Tosh, had been able to get anything drinkable from it. Obviously they must have been going about it all wrong because Ianto himself had no such trouble. 

He uses his talent in nefarious ways these days. Withholding coffee works as an effective punishment, and if the team are scattered throughout the Hub and he needs to get them all in one place, he just puts one of his most fragrant blends on to brew, knowing the aroma will soon bring them running from wherever they’re hiding. It’s also effective at stopping arguments; more than once Owen has been halted in mid-tirade by the mere scent of Ianto’s coffee. 

All the types of coffee he brews are excellent, but Ianto reserves his very finest blends as rewards for good behaviour or hard work. He loves to see the way his colleagues’ little faces light up with happiness when they sip from their mugs and realise just what he’s made for them.

Torchwood runs on coffee, it keeps their energy levels up and their minds alert, helps them stay awake through long nights, and warms them when they’re cold. With a simple hot beverage, Ianto has carved his own niche at Torchwood and made himself indispensable.

He knows they’d be lost without him.

The End


End file.
